The present invention relates to antennas and, more particularly, to a multiple frequency range antenna.
Currently, antennas are tuned to a specific frequency for specific tasks and devices. The range, size, mounting locations, resilience to damage, ability to conceal, ability to wear and ability to maintain effective orientation between portable antennas have been limiting factors. Currently, antennas are typical metal tubing or wire. These designs use either monopole or dipole antenna elements that are tuned to a specific frequency range. Typically large whip type antennas are normally used or come with the devices. These antennas are specifically tuned to a specific frequency range per device or application, and cannot be mounted elsewhere on the device per the user's requirement. These antennas have a more limited range, are easily damaged or broken and the polarity between antennas must be maintained to have the most effective communications, i.e. both antennas are vertical as opposed to one being vertical and the other one horizontal.
Transmission or reception by current whip antennas is orientation dependent, i.e. both antenna's vertical and parallel in respect to each other, if one is vertical and the other is off axis, i.e. perpendicular, there is increased RF signal loss. Maintaining vertical orientation reduces conceal-ability and is not always possible.
These devices do not work when moved from one device to another as they need to be tuned to match the different frequency ranges that the device uses. Limited range limits the effectiveness of the device transmitting and receiving a signal. If this type of antenna is damaged the device attached becomes completely ineffective.
As can be seen, there is a need for a multiple frequency range antenna that may be used in an array that may allow for an increase in effective range of the connected device over current antennas.